Another Jaune Another Time
by ClockworkV
Summary: What happens when a choice is made? In that moment reality branches off and creates a new universe, one where you went left and the other you went right. What happens when we look at how choices made by a blonde knight change everything for better or for worse. It's time to find out. Inspired by JC of the Corn and animegamer89. M for language
1. Prologue

Jaune Arc, aspiring huntsmen and wannabe knight, sat on the roof of beacon academy staring up at the shattered moon that hung in the heavens. Ordinarily someone in his position would be celebrating with his friends after helping to stop Torchwick and the white fangs attempt to flood vale with grimm, or as it was simply referred to "The Breach".

"What am I even doing here, i'm not like the rest of them, I couldn't even finish off a single grimm by myself". He thought looking down meeting his reflections gaze in the blade of his family blade crocea mors,

"I thought I could be the hero...but someone like me doesn't even deserve to pick up a sword" this time speaking out loud not expecting some cosmic being to be listening.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Jaune, though that may in part be the fault of your parents for not training you, but I'm going to see to it that you have some examples to follow".

The next thing that Jaune saw after hearing the disembodied voice was a blinding flash of light, then, nothing.

Team RWBY's dorm, moments earlier

"C'mon guys the nights young and we saved the day, let's stay up and have some fun". Ruby pleaded to her teammates as they were getting ready to turn in for the night.

"Sorry rubes but after dealing with the white fang and Torchwick I think we're all ready to get some well deserved rest". Said Yang exiting the bathroom in her nightwear

"As much as it pains me to agree with miss punch-a-lot I'm far too tired to play games and what not" Weiss said cleaning her weapon but just as Ruby was about to pull out her secret weapon a flash of light could be seen outside the window.

"What the fu-" Yang started before a voice spoke.

"Yeah sorry but I'm gonna need you guys to come with me" and with that team RWBY vanished from the dorm room.

With JNPR

"What was that" questioned Ren having been disturbed from his meditation session and felt a sudden lack of aura nearby.

"I don't know but that sounded like Yang" Pyrrha said.

"Can't forget you lot" spoke the voice with another flash of light enveloping the room.

Unknown location

"Let's see who else should I grab" a cloaked figure said to no one in particular while supporting his head with hand before pulling out a clipboard with a list of names. "Ah yes this should be plenty", he said snapping his fingers making people from across the face of remnant disappear.

CRDL

"Then I told the old fart if your mom's vagina was a video game it would be rated E for everyone". Cardin said making the rest of his team explode in a fit of laughter before the room was enveloped in a flash.

Somewhere in the Grimmlands

"With the discovery of the white fangs operations in Mt. Glenn well need a new way to breach vale and obtain the relic, in the meantime Arthur I want you to continue your work on breaching the CCT". Salem said while sitting in her throne at the head of the table before turning her attention towards Tyrian and Hazel. "As for the both of you I want you to continue your search for fall maiden, once she's dead then cinder will absorb the remainder of her powers."

"Hehehehe yes my queen, anything you wish, consider the deed done and the bitch buried." cackled Tyrian while Hazel just nodded his head acknowledging the task.

"Ooo evil scheming so fun but it can wait, I need you all for something important."

Ozpin's office

"Cursed paperwork, i'd do anything to get out of here and away from Glynda." Ozpin mumbled, struggling to maintain his sanity under the ever growing pile of forms requiring his signature, at this rate he was sure that even with aura he would have carpal tunnel.

"Your not going anywhere Ozpin, you dump all this on me and I have classes to teach while you sit up all day." Glynda said using her semblance to place yet another stack of papers on his desk.

"Well Ozpin consider your wish granted and if you're lucky this will take awhile."

Milliseconds before disappearing Ozpin thanked whatever god he could think of for granting his wish.

With Cinder and her group

"What are we supposed to do now, we lost the dust, Torchwick was captured by atlas, and pretty much everything's gone to shit for us". Mercury said laying back on his bed reading an X-ray and Van comic.

"For now we wait until we receive new orders, until then I want the both of you to blend in and do nothing to draw attention to yourselves, understood". Cinder stated more than asked.

"Yes ma'am". Replied Emerald while Mercury shrugged.

"Ah yes I can't forgot little miss hothead, butthead, and beavis."

Before any of them could react the room filled with light

Some bar in the outskirts of the kingdom of Vale

"Then this little shit tells me that if my mother's vagina was a video game it would be rated E for everyone, I almost laughed before I remembered he was trashing my mother so before I did something stupid like kill him I came here to get wasted and find a little company if you know what I mean". Qrow said with a slur striking up a conversation with some old guy who just reopened his dust shop.

"I'll cover his drinks." someone said tossing a few lien cards onto the bar counter before disappearing with Qrow. The old man just sat there downing another shot "I'm getting too old for this crap." He said grabbing the bottle from the bartender.

Arc household

The entirety of the Arc family was gathered around the dinner table having a feast which was customary whenever the children weren't preoccupied with a huntsmen job but at the table there was an empty seat which should have been the place for the sole son of Nicholas and Venus Arc.

"I wish Jaune hadn't run off like that, did...did we make the wrong choice trying to stop him from becoming a huntsmen" asked Venus to her husband as the rest of the family continued to eat in silence

"We did what we thought to be best for our child and no one can fault us for that, but if this is what he truly desires then I see no right in trying to stop him now." he spoke taking his wife's hand into his own giving a reassuring look as they began to clean up then minutes later the front door was kicked open revealing a figure in a dark blue cloak

"God dammit I said quietly." A man adorned in a cobalt blue cloak said chastising the one who had kicked in the door

"You said we should catch them by surprise and what's more surprising than going in through the front while being as loud as possible" another one this time dressed in a red cloak said to the cobalt one

"Um guys the people are looking at me and it's making me uncomfortable." The dark blue one said gaining the attention of the other two who were bickering but before the Arcs could react a canister was thrown through the door and went off releasing sleeping gas into the room

"Will you guys shut up let's just grab them and go, at this rate we'll be the last ones." said a new person who stepped through the door wearing a dark gray cloak followed by a someone clad in an aqua colored cloak

"Eh stop worrying it's not like we've got a shortage of time on this." said Aqua who was followed by red, cobalt, and navy into the home and within a minute the five figures exited the home holding the nine members of the Arc family

Mistral

"Scout out this town and see how many huntsmen are stationed there as well as what kinds of defences they have." Raven said standing in front of a table with a map laid out on it in her private tent as Vernal stood nearby watching while one of the grunts exited the tent to relay the order.

Without hearing anything Raven and Vernal suddenly found themselves blinded as they were whisked away.

Atlas airship

"General Ironwood I'm happy to report that Penny will be completely fine tuned and combat ready in time for the tournament." Doctor polendina said as he and his creation stood side by side in front of Ironwoods desk in his private office as winter stood by his side as a bodyguard.

"Excellent with the recorded data we can start-". Ironwood began before being cut off as a flash went off and after regaining his sight doctor polendina could see he was the only one left in the room.

Beacon sparring rooms

"Alright boys fox and yatsuhashi are off doing their own thing so the two of you are going to be our punching bags for a bit." Coco said turning her handbag into it's chain gun form while pointing it in the direction of Sun and Neptune.

"Damnit Sun what were you thinking." Neptune groaned taking out his own weapon in its gun form already imagining how his bruises were gonna have bruises, aura be damned.

"I mean it seemed like a good idea at the time just a little friendly match between students" Sun said with his iconic grin as he got his weapon into it's nunchuck mode.

"Did you already forget how she killed a beowolf just by swinging that handbag down onto its head"

"Yeah sorry but I'm gonna have to stop you right there and come with me then you can fight each other with fashion accessories later after I'm done with you."

Eleventh verse same as the rest

White Fang base

"OUM DAMNIT!" Adam yelled after flipping a table in his makeshift war room while Banesaw and some grunts stood nearby, the later of which were all terrified at their leaders outburst as Banesaw attempted to calm him down.

"Adam relax." Banesaw said placing his hand on his leaders shoulder only for it to be smacked away.

"RELAX! RELAX! YOU WANT ME TO RELAX AFTER THAT! WE LOST DOZENS OF OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS BECAUSE THAT WHORES PLAN WENT TO SHIT, WE LOST TORCHWICK AND WITH HIM A HUGE AMOUNT OF DUST RESERVES!" Adam screamed in absolute livid fury as venom dripped from every word until he had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"Jesus Christ you need to calm down before you pop a blood vessel, luckily you'll have lots of time to chill where we're going" A cloaked figure spoke immediately earning the attention of every occupant in the room who made a move for their weapons but with their advanced vision the flash of light left all of them blind for the next several minutes, once they had their vision back however, they saw that Adam was gone along with his weapon.

Atlas Prison Transport

"HEY I TOLD YOU WATCH THE HAT" Roman screamed at a guard as he gripped the bars to his cell nearly making them crumple from his grip, no one word his fedora but him, and currently the guard that was keeping an eye on him had tasered Roman and taken it.

"Well Torchwick maybe you should have been a little nicer and not kicked me in the shin earlier" the guard teased waving the hat around just out of Romans reach until the door that lead out of the brig opened revealing another Altas officer who was taking over the guard shift, once the first guard left, having turned over the hat to his replacement, the new guard walked towards Romans cell and returned the hat.

"Thanks Neo he was really starting to irritate me" Roman said smiling at his ice cream loving partner while she smiled back and held up a sign that read "No problem but once your out you owe me a creameries worth of Rocky road for having to wear this uniform."

"Finally just you two and were done" spoke a voice belonging to someone that quickly delivered a chop to the back of Neo's neck before the other shot Roman with a tranquilizer dart. The first figure, who was wrapped in a orange cloak, picked up Neo while the other, who wore purple cloak, opened the cell and grabbed Roman as portal opened in the center of the brig.

"Remind me why we didn't just do the light teleportation thingy?" asked Orange as they walked to the portal

"Because it got boring, plus we don't know when we'll have to run another of the bosses errands so I figured we'd have a little fun" Purple grinned as they entered the portal.

Back to unknown location

"Ow my head" groaned Ruby as she held her head in pain and blinked taking in her surroundings finding herself and her friends sitting in leather reclining chairs and looking directly ahead she saw….a movie screen?

"What the hell" Ruby heard accompanied by a small belch and turned to see her uncle sitting a few seats down from her

"Where are we" this time coming from Ozpin who looked around seeing his students, his friend James, what appeared to be members of the white fang as well as….SALEM!

Ozpin grabbed his cane and went to leap at Salem and go for the kill shot only to be stopped by straps shooting out from the chair binding each of his limbs before pulling him back into his seat, the same happened to several others who made similar attempts while the rest simply watched wondering if they were hallucinating then they all stopped what they were doing as the voice that most of them heard suddenly spoke out

"Hello everybody pleasure to meet you all yada yada anyways I believe most of you are already well acquainted" said the white cloaked figure as he appeared in front of them

"Who the hell are you!?" came from several of the kidnappies

"Now that's the question of the millennium isn't it, well I suppose the closest thing that you can relate me to is a god with a lowercase 'g' and as for who I am just call me Joey."

"Why have you brought us here" Ironwood said reaching for his pistol only to find it missing

"looking for these" Joey said opening his cloak to reveal everyone's weapons strapped to the inside of his cloak while also revealing his attire consisting of black cargo shorts and a white shirt with an image of a charging grizzly bear with an outstretched arm encased in fire but what caught many people's attention was an oversized blue, brown, and silver colored pump action tactical shotgun strapped to his right leg.

"Answer the generals question" Winter said with her voice cold and merciless.

In response Joey closed his cloak and drew back his hood revealing a young man with a tanned complexion, spiked dark brown hair and a matching set of eyes, his looks overall led many people to think he couldn't even be into his twenties.

"I'll answer the question but I'm waiting on just a few more people" he spoke as a door in the back of the theater opened revealing two carbon copies of Joey with the only differences being the colors of their cloaks.

"Alright boss these are the last of them right?" orange questioned tossing Neo into one of the seats while purple placed Roman into a seat next to her.

"Yes thank you both." Joey said making his way towards the other two. "The others finished up a bit ago so we're ready to begin after I give the mortals the rundown." He said extending his fist to the others who fist bumped him simultaneously which somehow caused the orange and purple ones to turn into silhouettes of energy matching the colors of their cloaks which flowed into Joey who smiled before making his way to the captive group

"Before I answer your question I want to ask one of my own, what do you think happens when you make a major decision in your lives". Joey asked motioning with his hand to each individual in the audience looking for any kind of response.

"What kind of horseshit are you preaching!" except that kind of response which came from Yang

Joey signed before taking a breath "What I mean is what do you think happens to the world around you because of a decision you made, for example what would happen if Adam here didn't become an extremist or if Weiss wasn't the heiress to her family's company."

"I still don't see your point human." Adam snarled in disgust at his situation, two schnee's so close and he couldn't remove their heads from their shoulders.

"My point is that different choices and different actions can lead to many different possibilities and the reason i've brought you all here is because of a single person who has more potential than you could imagine, and his name is Jaune Arc."

The last bit left many dead silent as they processed what the person in front of them just said

"Hold up, your saying that you kidnapped us." Yang paused

"Uh huh." Joey spoke

"Brought us to some creepy movie theater…"

"Yep"

"BECAUSE OF VOMIT BOY." Yang screamed as her hair ignited and eyes turned red of blood

"Exactly." Joey said with a shit eating grin as the straps held back Yang.

"What did Jauney-boy do to make us all end up here" Cardin said barely more reserved than Yang.

"Ah but Cardin that's the thing, it's not what he's done but what he can do."

Many now looked confused but Ozpin and Salem both sat calm and collected, as much as one possibly could while their archenemy sat in the same room as them

"You see within the multiverse Jaunes alternate selves easily ranking as some of the greatest of heroes and most tyrannical of villains, each with a story unlike any other, from what I've seen of your universe this Jaune is believed by many of you to be weak, pathetic, and possessing no qualities that a proper huntsmen in training should have."

This caused everyone that knew him to reflect upon how Jaune performed academically and in combat class.

"The reason i've brought you all here is to show you what Jaune has the potential to do and what a few seemingly insignificant, or in some cases, drastic changes to each Jaunes history can do to shape and mold his personality and morals." Joey said before motioning to the screen behind him

"We'll watch these realities through this, while my clones were gathering you I created this to allow us to view any parallel universe and show us the Jaune of each universe."

"And why would I give a damn about one of Ozpin's excuses for a warrior" Raven said earning a glare from both Pyrrha and Yang while Joeys expression turned into one of disgust

"Raven Branwen...you used to be able to call yourself a warrior but now you can only be called a murderer and the worst mother ever, i'd even go as far as to say your as bad as Jacque schnee"

"If you don't think such of me then why bring me here?"

Joey hummed to himself for a moment before answering "After thinking it over I had decided that I should bring as many people as possible, not just Jaunes friends but others whose alternate selves were changed for the better because they met, I brought you here so hopefully you, as well as others in this room, could have the same chance."

There was a dead silence for a few seconds

Before it was appropriately broken by Nora

"So we're gonna see our fearless leader being a grade A but kicker!!." she cheered vibrating in her seat

"Yes and I'm not so cruel as to keep you here without refreshments, simply will it and the room will provide it for you." Joey said and as though to demonstrate a bucket of popcorn was lowered from the ceiling by robotic arms into his waiting hands before he gave it to Ruby "Enjoy the show." He said before disappearing.

"Well might as well try to enjoy this" Ironwood said before a tray with a glass of whisky sitting on it was lowered to him

"indeed" this time coming from Ozpin as he received a fresh cup of coffee and after a few moments everyone had some kind of drink and snack

In a cloaked section of the theater

"Why am I sitting away from everyone else?" Jaune asked as his kidnapper sat down next to him

"Because if you were right there then those close to you wouldn't say what they really thought, this way they can be unbiased."

"I see…" Jaune said slumping in his seat with a blow of Pumpkin Pete's cereal

"C'mon man perk up this is gonna be fun, you get to see how badass you are in other realities and if you're lucky it might help you with your love life." Joey said putting up his foot rest but his words caused Jaune to choke on his cereal

"L-love life!?" Jaune got out still choking

"Jaune I'll be honest you're one of my favorites but your denser than a damn asteroid, that red headed partner of yours is head over heels for you and you don't even notice her"

"Pyrrha? Why would she like me, I mean she's a celebrity and…."

"That's exactly the point Jaune she likes you because you don't treat her like a celebrity, she likes you because your a good person that genuinely cares about her and not her status"

"Are, are you sure" Jaune questioned

"Dude if there is a more literal definition of the writings on the wall then I don't know it, are you ready?" Joey asked picking up a bag of beef jerky while Jaune nodded, shell shocked at the thought of Pyrrha being in love with him.

"Let's not waste anymore time then." Joey said snapping his fingers making a slot machine appear in front of Ruby who blinked at it in confusion. "Pull the lever and the slot machine will pick a universe for us to watch." called out Joeys voice as the three slots were displayed on the movie screen matching the slot machine. Reaching up and pulling down the lever everyone watched the screen as a symbol of a car, a surfboard, and a circle appeared

"Oh this is one of my favorites." and with that the sound of an engine roared through the theater.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Well everyone if you're reading this author's note it means you've just read the first chapter of my first fanfic and it means that in all likelihood those who don't start flaming me immediately for doing a universe reaction fic (because that idea is sooooo original) will be back for chapter two which will be the first actual chapter of this fic. I promise that going forward I'll do my best to put out quality stuff that people enjoy reading so until next time this is clockwork**


	2. World Race

**I do not own RWBY or Hotwheels, the only thing I own is my story**

 **Cover image is credited to thelivingethan on deviantart**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So you guys know this reality is one in which the Grimm were exterminated and thus the population of remnant could expand and there was opportunity for more...recreational things rather than careers as huntsmen and huntresses" Joeys voice came from the speakers after a momentary pause of the screen, this information however shocked both Salem and Ozpin, the former unable to comprehend her defeat and the latter wondering what was the nail in the grimms coffin in this world.

"Impossible! How could Salem have been defeated!" was the general thought for each member of Salem's inner circle as the queen of darkness herself dug her fingers into the arm of her seat.

 **The sound of an engine increased as the black screen transitioned to show a driver's perspective of a car speeding on a red track before taking a right showing up ahead that there were two paths, one being a jump ramp and the other going off towards the left and into a giant circle**

"Whoa look at that place it's beautiful, I've never even heard of somewhere like that on remnant" Ruby said munching on her popcorn.

"Indeed ms.Rose perhaps this was a place discovered after the grimms extinction." Glynda added sipping on a cup of tea

 **The driver opted to go left, going 230 miles per hour up the side of the circle but the further up they got the slower they went as the speedometer in the lower right hand corner of the screen displayed a rapid drop in speed before the word "DANGER" in big red letters started flashing on the screen as the car fell off the track and began plummeting to the track below making impact leaving only static.**

"Well….that happened" Sun said now disturbed at the likelihood that whoever was driving was dead as the video feed

"At least that wasn't Jaune, I doubt we'd be brought here simply to watch him crash." This time coming from Ren

"Shh, we'll find out eventually so let's just keep watching." Nora said chowing on a plate of pancakes

 **The camera panned out to show Ozpin sitting in a chair watching but rather than his usual attire he was dressed in a dark bodysuit with a few purple lines running across the suit**

"Huh Ozpin can actually pull something like that off pretty well." Coco said removing her sunglasses to get a better look at Ozpin's counterpart.

 **"I don't know why we keep failing, I built a new kind of car the fastest in the world." the on screen Ozpin said as the camera moved to show his face with his glasses dipping down a bit revealing his eyes before the camera looked past his shoulder revealing a hovering steel gray and orange colored robot. "Maybe you should build a new kind of driver." the robot spoke**

"General Ironwood that robot sounds just like me" Penny said looking towards the general as Ironwood himself began to worry about her secret being discovered until Winter nugged him.

"Don't worry general, these are completely different realities and with the limitless things that could be different it wouldn't be hard to play it off as nothing more than coincidence if anyone questions it." Winter said reassuringly.

 **"A new kind of driver." Ozpin repeated as he brought his hands up and put both index fingers against his chin as he looked towards the static screen. The screen that everyone was watching then changed to show an upwards view of a bright blue sky with the sun shining on a cloudless day before the silhouette of someone on a skateboard obstructed the sun, doing a few spins in mid air before coming back down on the ramp revealing the person to be Jaune**

"Jaune's a skater, Why would he be a skater in this reality?" Weiss questioned confused about the opening since it apparently involved driving

"Maybe Jaune just skates as a hobby." Yang said turning her attention back to the screen

 **Jaune and another person were shown skateboarding side by side on a halfpipe doing a few tricks until the other person lost his balance and fell flat on his ass onto the ramp**

"Ouch I feel bad for that sap, I tried skateboarding when I was younger and broke my tailbone." Mercury said before realising something

 **"Bummer" Jaune said as he rolled next to the downed skater before kicking up his skateboard in his hand. "Next time you wanna lose to me Mercury, try surfing, waters a lot softer."**

"Oh dust no I'm a skate punk." Mercury cried out clutching his head in disbelief

"That idiot can barely handle a sword, i'm surprised he can even keep his balance." The insult coming from Cardin making Jaunes family glare at him

 **"We should get on team Jaune, surf or skateboard, either one, we could get sponsored." Mercury said getting up clutching at his right arm having landed on it as well.**

 **"Haven't you heard" Jaune started as he started backing up towards the edge of the ramp "I'm a team of one" he finished jumping off the ramp skating off "later" he called back to mercury before moving out of view**

"Well that's pretty arrogant of the kid, team of one don't make me laugh." Roman said trying to lite a cigar only to have it confiscated by one of the robotic arms

 **The scene changed again now showing a green sedan with its trunk open being packed up by someone in a blue military uniform and blonde hair**

"General isn't that you?" Penny asked as Ironwood squinted a bit since the figure was hard to make out on the screen

"I believe it is but why am I younger and why would I have?" Ironwood abruptly stopped as a certain blonde came rolling towards him on the screen

 **"Uh what's up dad?" Jaune asked gaining his father's attention**

 **"Squadrons shipping out high alert" James said looking to his son**

 **"But you were going to take me to get my drivers license" Jaune said with a look of disappointment as his father closed the trunk to the car**

 **"I can drop you off at the testing center Jaune but I don't have time to wait for you"**

 **"But I've been waiting sixteen years, besides what's the point of having a license without a car"**

 **"Listen I'm sorry I have to go, especially on your birthday, but I've got a responsibility to my squadron, we're a team and as a team"**

"Damn tin man that's just cruel, even if you're a soldier ditching your kid on their birthday is a douche move"

"Qrow if I did have a child I wouldn't do such a thing, remember this is another universe and another me entirely"

 **"You said as soon as I was sixteen I could drive the car."**

 **"Skateboard, surfing, now cars, one day your going to find out what really important." Ironwood said getting into the car.**

 **"You mean more important that what I want." Jaune said leaning over so he could speak to his father directly**

 **"You can't always do what you want, you have to think about other people." Ironwood started up the car**

 **"I'm going to be the best driver in the world."**

 **"I don't have time for this now Jaune, do you want me to drop you off or not." Jaune relented and got into the passenger seat.**

"Doesn't seem like their on very good terms." Blake said thinking about how she abandoned her own parents so she could be apart of the radicalized white fang, she would give anything to be able to take back that moment.

"Sometimes something happens that just drives a wedge between a parent and their kid, I can speak from experience." This coming from Yang as she sent a glare to her mother who hardly regarded her existence.

 **The scene changed again and showed Jaune holding his skateboard helmet while leaning against a brown colored mid-size crossover**

 **"Arc" a voice called making Jaune stand up straight as a man walked over to him. "You made a perfect score on the written test and the driving test" the man said handing Jaune a drivers license. "Your father must be very proud" feeling a little sting Jaune looked to the ground first then to his skateboard before making eye contact again**

 **"Yeah thanks" was all he said before leaving**

"I'll say I'm impressed" Ozpin said earning looks from his students and friends. "To get a perfect score he must have studied very hard and he would have needed to be nothing but flawless for the on road portion but I suspect he wasn't just doing it for himself."

 **Jaune was now skateboarding home but as he looked his house he was shocked by what was in his driveway, what sat there was the most unusual car he'd ever seen, it had shifting tones of dark and light blue and on the side was a decal of a surfer with the words "Wave Ripper" right below it and on the top was a painted on road sign with "Highway 35" on it and the sign was surrounded with flame decals**

 **"Whoa check it out" Jaune said which much of the audience was already doing jealous that Jaune would get something so stunning**

"OMD OMD DO YOU GUYS SEE THAT!!! IT'S A CUSTOM AMONG CUSTOMS" Ruby yelled out with stars in her eyes looking at it

"Man vomit boys lucky, I love my bike and all but that car is sweet"

"Lucky shit, all I got on my sixteenth birthday was my first flask"

"Maybe if we had gotten Jaune interested in cars and given him one on his sixteenth birthday he would have given up on being a huntsmen" Venus said to her husband as they shared a bucket of popcorn

"Wow" was all the Jaune sitting in the theater could say as he gazed at the car

"Hey" Joey said gaining Jaunes attention who turned to Joey only to find a pair of keys dangled in his face "if you want it it's yours" that was all Jaune needed before he snatched the keys

"Really!" Jaune asked as though handed the keys to heaven.

"Really, I actually planned on giving you a couple trinkets so this will be the first of many, just don't scratch the paint once you get out of here"

 **As Jaune continued looking at the car both inside and out it started on its own the front of the car opened up allowing access to the drivers compartment before a screen in front of the console separating the two seats came to life displaying the face of Ozpin**

 **"Greetings, because of your extraordinary abilities you have been chosen to take part in the world race" because of this Jaune stood still in shock before the screen changed to show a car similar in its one of a kind look to the previous one, though this car was mostly silver with light brown on the front and back with a orange canopy over the driver's seat and it was sitting in what looked like the middle of the desert and was approached by a bull faunus who placed his hand onto the car as Ozpin's message continued to play but one notable thing is that the faunus was missing his usual slitted mask "Drivers with unique skills have been recruited from all over the world."**

"Me? A driver? Why would I waste my time with something so petty when the faunus need to be freed from their oppression"

"Cool it Taurus, maybe in some of these realities faunus aren't treated as badly as they are here, maybe that's why you are a driver instead of a terrorist commander." Roman said taking off his hat to fix his hair but his answer only enraged Adam who removed his mask, revealing the large bandage he had covering his left eye, to make sure Roman could feel his glare but before he escalated it any further his seat restrained him As the screen changed again showing a darkened city with a woman sitting in a purple car in front of a club with a sign reading "VIP Room"

 **"Some with experience at the highest levels of professional racing."**

"Me as well" Raven muttered

 **"And others whose full talents have yet to be discovered" Ozpin said as the camera pulled back showing Jaune in the driver's seat. "I'm looking for the greatest driver in the world" Jaune reached up and gripping the steering wheel as a look of anticipation creeped on his face. "If that's you, then follow the map on the GPS screen." Ozpin finished as the image of his face faded being replaced with a blinking red dot on a blue colored map. Jaune took a moment to think about it before finding his resolve to accept the challenge**

"A car just pops up at his house and just like that he's hooked into racing when he just got his license? I can't believe I'm saying this but the Jaune we're watching now might be even denser than our Jaune." Yang said with a sigh

 **The screen showed Jaune driving through a desert area towards a large black cube shaped building and once he got close enough the doors opened for him and as he pulled in he could see a giant screen rotating around with the same guy on it who was on the video message.**

 **"Welcome to the handler proving ground" Ozpin said as Jaune pulled his car under a light that created a circle of light in the otherwise blacked out building just like how the other cars in the room were parked. The front of his car opened up and Jaune hopped out showing that he was no longer in a t-shirt and shorts but a sleeveless light blue driving suit that had an orange number one on the right side of his chest and the same logo that was on his car, to finish off his outfit he wore a shark tooth necklace. He walked towards a line of people all dressed in differently colored outfits facing the rotating screen.**

 **"I see you've all found your driving suits, my name is Ozpin, founder and CEO of the Beacon corporation" the camera moved down the line of drivers first showing a orange haired girl with aqua colored eyes, she had a silver metal collar that covered part of her neck and her suits upper arms and shoulders being yellow while the torso was in green with the fangs of a beast biting down on the words "Road Beast", to top it off the number fifteen was just above her breast if the left side of her body with the one being red and the five being black**

"I LOOK AWESOME RENNY CAN WE GET RACING SUITS, CAN WE CAN WE"

"If you behave then maybe" Ren said trying to calm his partner down

 **The next one in line was shown to be Adam dressed in a brown racing suit with yellow shoulder pads and a short yellow collar with a silver pin on the center of it, on his chest was an image of a rats skull and below it were the words "Dune Ratz" finally on the left side of his chest was the number twenty-two in black**

"Hmph it would be better in red" Adam said his burning anger lessening to mere embers

 **Next was a man with a solid black suit with the image of a skull and criss crossed wrenches with the top of the skull on fire and the eyes red and orange, his number was twenty-nine and it rested on the right side of his chest in an orange circle**

"Huh so I have a ponytail in this reality, I'll admit this me does look nice with it"

 **"I've invented the most advanced racing technology the world has ever seen, in the world race you will take this technology to its limits, and beyond" Ozpin finished as the drivers looked to the screen thinking over what Ozpin told them while Jaune voiced his thoughts**

 **"Cool"**

 **The others in the line all looked at Jaune and each of them gave Jaune a judgemental look, but the one at the end caught everyone's attention**

"Hey Blake their you are" Sun said pointing to Blake on screen who was wearing a suit similar to Jaunes indesign, she had a number four on her suit but what shocked the blake in the theater as well as her friends was that she had her cat ears out without a bow covering them

"I guess Torchwick was right, if Blake's not hiding her cat ears then the faunus must not be a target of hate crimes in the universe." Ruby chimed in happy seeing her teammate displaying her heritage even if it was another Blake it still counted

 **Jaune shrugged at the looks as Ozpin continued while the camera showed Raven leaning on her car, her suit was purple with a white eight on her right side below the eight was a neon green skull with the eyes being swirling lines that matched the rest of the skull, the sleeves of her suit only went halfway down her upper arms, the right sleeve having the same Highway 35 logo that was on everyone's cars, with the rest of her arms covered in black cloth with horizontal green lines around the cloth, her collar was flipped upward and a pair of plastic yellow glasses rested on top of her head**

"Damn sis I gotta say if you ever decide to cut the emo look purple would be a nice color on you" Qrow said taking a swig of bourbon

 **"The driver who wins will be declared the fastest driver in the world"**

"Seriously all of this for a title" Roman said

 **"And receive 5 million lien" Finished Ozpin**

The room was once again dead silent

"Hell yeah sign me up" Cardin yelled out finally interested

"I'm with that guy, imagine all the things 5 million lien could get you." Emerald said imaging herself in a life of luxury that many of the people she stole from enjoyed

 **"Way cool." Jaune said turning to the guy standing next to him which happened to be Ren. "What would you do if you had that kind of money"**

 **Ren turned his head a bit but didn't make eye contact. "I do and I've done it." Ren said before walking off**

 **Jaune then made eye contact with Blake who brushed her hair behind her ear as she smiled shrugging at Rens comment**

"Shit kid you really got that kind of money" Roman asked while Neo held up a little sign which read "Do you?"

"My parents were wealthy, that's how they invested in the kuroyuri settlement, but then I lost everything after it was essentially destroyed" Ren said struggling with the last bit as Nora gripped his hand to comfort him.

 **The scene changed again showing Raven doing a practice run with two other drivers outside of the main building**

"Guess it makes sense, the other Ozpin said it was the handler proving ground, each other the drivers would need to become familiar with the equipment their vehicles have" Weiss said before taking a bite from a piece of cake

 **"The cars are equipped with a special nitrox two booster." Raven pushed the red button on her cars console and a screen showing just how much of the booster she had drained a bit then it showed the underside of her car on which two canisters labeled "nitrox two" began to glow blue**

"If there's one thing I know something very crazy happens whenever something or someone starts glowing" Neptune said speaking for the first time

 **It shifted again to the back of the car showing blue electricity coursing over the car's engine before Ravens entire car glowed blue as the front of it lifted up in the air from the sudden and drastic speed increase and her tires left behind a trail of fire**

"Holy Oum what's in that stuff I gotta get some for bumblebee"

 **The car shot off far ahead of the others as Raven looked like she was about to lose control of Slingshot until it landed back on the ground "Grand prix wasn't this fast" Raven said with a devil's smile on face**

 **"And each car is equipped to handle a different type of terrain." Ozpin said as four cars got into a line with Nora being the first to go she pressed a button and a giant saw blade emerged from the front of Ballistik**

 **"Sweet." She said with a smile that all her friends knew only meant trouble or impending doom**

"Oum don't let this give her any ideas" Pyrrha prayed

 **"The cars I call Desert Ratz can operate in the deepest sands." The camera showed the tires of Adams car as metal spikes shot out from them**

 **"Magnificent" Adam said admiring his Krazy eights**

"Desert Ratz what kind of demeaning name is that." Adam yelled looking accusingly at Ozpin

"I can assure you I hold no ill will towards faunus Mr. Taurus." Stated Ozpin with sincerity, it was true after, Ozpin had once dated a faunus in a previous lifetime

 **"While a scorchers car can drive through the heart of a volcano." Metal plating covered each of the tires before a metal plow popped out from the front. Ren looked at his roadrunner in approval before looking over to Jaune who smiled at Ren before looking at his own controls hitting a button, his monitor then read "boosters engaged" while four white flashing X's appeared on the display of his cars underside, it was at this moment that Blake pulled up.**

 **"Hey Jaune since we both have wave ripper cars maybe we should be a team"**

 **"Forget it Blake, I'm a team of one." Jaune said pressing a button of his steering wheel that made his Deora two shoot 20 or 30 feet into the air "AHH." Jaune cried out before he crashed to the ground both he and his car undamaged. "Whoa check it out." He said pressing the button again this time making his car land directly across from the others causing Ren to shake his head**

"Is it just me or does it seem like this version of Ren hates Jaune." Neptune asked

"Mr. Ren is Mr. Arcs senior in this universe, i'd say roughly tens years age difference so he likely views Mr. Arc as nothing more than a child who doesnt know anything about racing." answered Glynda

 **The screen changed now showing Jaune and Ren racing down a road with Jaune currently in the lead as he drifted around a turn followed close behind by Ren**

 **"So your Lie Ren right? Someone told me you skied down Mt. Atlas once." Jaune said over the radio**

 **"Twice, I'm gonna pass you." With that Ren shifted gears and accelerated getting right next to Jaune**

 **"That's what you think" Jaune said as he moved his hand to use his nitrox two but he hit a rock on the side of the road causing his hand to jerk and hit another button engaging his cars grappling hook. "Aw man wrong switch" the grappling hook shot out the front of Jaunes car and attached to a boulder making Jaunes car swerve in front of Ren who hit the brakes and turned the wheel so his car would slide out of the way as Jaunes car nicked a street sign.**

 **"This isn't a game kid, you a driver now, not a surf rat" Ren said before taking off**

 **"Who are you calling kid" Jaune retracted his grappling hook and took off after Ren.**

"Why does this version of you like one liners so much? That added to being kind of an asshole" Yang said getting pissed at the other Rens attitude

"Different experiences I suppose, this version of Jaune wants to be a racer rather than a huntsmen and for our Jaune being a huntsmen is his life goal, ultimately it's because of there are no grimm that were different."

 **"I call the track Highway 35 because that's where it begins, it's older than our roads, older than human and faunus history, it was built by technologically advanced beings, perhaps from another world, beings whom I call the accelerons"**

"Honestly Ozpin no matter the reality it seems that you are nothing more than fool embarking on pointless endeavours."

"I concur with Salem, as a scientist the prospect of an ancient and advanced society peaks my interest but claiming said society to come from another world is ludicrous." Said Watts

 **The Next Day in the other universe**

 **The 10 drivers and their cars all got in a row right behind a makeshift starting line with a floating drag race style christmas tree turning on its red light ready to start the race as all the cars inched forward**

 **"The track exist in different dimension from our own, a dimension you won't see until the race begins, when you reach 300 miles per hour the portal between the dimensions will open and a portal at the end of the track will return you to this dimension" while Ozpin spoke the camera showed each driver wearing their racing suits as well as matching helmets with intense looks on their faces**

 **"Hey Ren you think this Ozpin guy knows what he's talking about or is he just loco" Nora then made a circular motion with her index finger on the side of her head**

 **"It took a genius to build these cars Nora" and as if to prove his point Ren revved the engine to his car**

 **"Could be a genius and still be insane" Raven added as the light changed from red to yellow and after a few more grueling seconds the light changed to green**

"Go Jaune Go" Ruby, Yang, and Nora said at the same time

 **The racers took off leaving an enormous dust cloud in their wake as they each attempted to gain the lead**

 **"Check it out" Jaune said as he once more moved his hand towards his console**

"Oh no" this coming from Pyrrha recalling Jaunes earlier blunder

"20 lien says he dies" Tyrian said and before anyone could say anything Cardin responded "20 says he wins." This stunned everyone including Cardins own teammates

 **The moment Jaune hit the button everything seemed to slow as his nitrox meter went down and the engine in the rear of his car was surrounded with blue electricity that made it look like the car itself had an aura**

"Incredible" Penny said mesmerized

 **The tires of Jaunes car were enveloped in blue flames as the main body lifted of the ground and shot ahead of the others putting him clear in the lead as his speedometer read 250 miles per hour and continued to climb even after the car had all four wheels back on the ground. First Ren, then Nora, followed by Adam and Raven all used their nitrox but Jaune maintained the lead**

"C'mon Jaune you can do it." Ruby cheered with a chocolate chip cookie stuffed in her mouth

"Settle down kid, if what that Ozpin said is true then the real thing hasn't even started yet"

 **Jaunes speedometer hit 300 and as soon as it did the numbers turned from green to red and began flashing**

"Nothing will happen, they'll just end up driving to the end of the continent" Arthur said taking a long and slow sip of coffee

 **A giant white orb materialized out of thin air and quickly expanded before turning into a vortex, the border of which was green and yellow with the majority and center of the portal being a deep purple**

Arthur started violently coughing and sprayed out coffee while dropping his cup as he attempted to catch his breath

"Guess other realities mean different rules on how things work aye watty" Tyrian cackled clutching his stomach in amusement

 **The closer the five cars got to the portal they began to glow brighter and brighter and once they reached the portal they were pulled into it quickly followed by the other five, after all the drivers had crossed over the portal closed and disappeared**

Joey looked at the screen with a wide smile "Now things are getting interesting"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So all of you know here are the names of the cars, you can find the complete list online of all the cars used in the movie if you feel so compelled**

 **Jaune-Deora 2**

 **Adam-Krazy 8s**

 **Nora-Ballistik**

 **Ren-70s road runner**

 **Raven-Slingshot**

 **I snuck the names of the cars into the chapter but if you missed them there you go**

 **Also I feel a little embaressed not knowing this before hand but I write this on a google doc then move it to the Fanfiction app and when I went to publish this the parts that were in bold in the doc weren't in bold on here. If you know how I can move it so stuff stay in bold pm me and let me know**

 **Now a small explanation, I was trying to decide how to make this fic stand out in comparison to others, so I decided to start it off by taking one of my favorite movies from when I was young and do a reaction on the entire thing which will span 5 chapters, however this will be a rare thing so it doesn't get drawn out and stale, so future reactions will only last a chapter or two unless it's epic enough to go longer**

 **I'm also flattered by the all the request and I will accept them so feel free to leave them in the comments or pm me just don't spam and please indicate a specific part of the game/movie/anime/episode you'd like to see a reaction to**

 **until next time, V.**


	3. Ring of Fire

**Here we go chapter 2 of 5 in the World Race I own nothing but my story**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **The screen showed the same rocky landscape as before and backtracked showing what looked like the beginning of the track as the portal opened up as Jaune, Raven, Ren, Nora, and Adam all came through it at the same time leaving behind trails of color from their tires as they soared through the air before they came down onto the track** **"Where are we" Jaune said in wonder taking in the breathtaking sights around him** **"Ozpin was right, it's another dimension" Adam said having a similar reaction to Jaune and right after he finished saying that Blake and the others came through not very far behind**

"How is the track being held up, I can't see anything supporting it." Penny said tilting her head

"It could be some kind anti-gravity technology, the Ozpin of this universe did say that it was built by a highly advanced race compared to remnant and we ourselves already have such capabilities with the usage of dust." Ironwood said stroking his chin

 **As they came around a turn Nora looked out at the landscape "Check out these rocks."** **"Forget the rocks Nora, check out that sky." Jaune said looking up showing the audience a light orange colored planet that took up most screen**

"This is just full of surprises isn't it, and it's only the first reality." Said Ozpin

"Does anyone else find it ironic that were watching a guy from another universe going into a different universe." Qrow said thinking if he got drunk enough he might start seeing himself in this universe

 **"It's still a track, and that's my world" Raven said before shifting gears and accelerating quickly overtaking Nora, Adam, and then Ren but as she tried to pass Jaune he tried to cut her off only to end up crashing into Adam sending them both off the track**

"NO JAUNE!" Pyrrha cried out before realising she said that out loud and went as red as her hair in embarrassment

 **Jaunes car crashed into a boulder completely smashing the rock as Raven looked back with a wicked smile** **"A wipeout like that and I hardly got dined, man these cars can really take punishment."** **The screen switched and showed the lead drivers coming around a corner before adjusting towards the right showing the same loop at the beginning of the viewing then Nora passed Adam and Ren before she slowed for a moment to wave at Raven before passing her as well heading straight for the loop**

"She doesn't have a clue what she's about to do, she's going to end up like one of those pancakes she likes so much." Cinder thought to herself smiling at the horrified reactions the girls friends would have

 **The on screen Nora shot over a small jump before smirking "Now that's what I call a loop"**

"Go me!" Nora cheered from her seat before shoving a handful of gummy bears into her mouth

 **Nora shifted gears and pressed down on the accelerator. "Oh ho yeah I'm gonna make it." She said as her car began climbing up the near ninety degree surface "I'm gonna make it." She said again roughly a third of the way up "I'm" she stopped abruptly as Ballistik lost traction as started falling backwards "not gonna make it." The same as before the car started to plummet as Ren and Raven made the same jump Nora had before attempting the ramp**

"NO ME!" Nora said horrified as she was about to watch herself die

" **Gah." Nora said watching her world spin as she reached for a lever underneath the dashboard which deployed a parachute out from the back of her car**

"Oh thank Oum" Nora said looking like she was about to have a panic attack

 **She landed safely on the track just after Ren and Raven zoomed past where she would have landed but rather than try for the loop they both made a beeline for the ramp** **"I'm going for it" Ren said confident he could make it** **Raven continued right alongside Ren before coming to a realization. "We don't have enough speed for that jump!" She yelled slamming on her brakes along with Ren both managing to stop right before going over the edge of the track and into a river of lava**

"Hmm" Jaune hummed to himself studying what he just watched. "They went straight for it, but they weren't fast enough to make it across and the loop is too steep to make it all the way up without losing traction

"Very deductive, I knew there was a good reason your my favorite." Joey said smiling

"Why wouldn't they have used that nitrox stuff, with it they probably would have made the jump easily." Velvet said confused

"Just the single boost from before drained them quite a bit and with it being so early in the race it would make sense to conserve it unless it was an absolute necessity." Said Ironwood

 **Nora remained stationary, angry at herself for not realizing she couldn't make the loop but she was snapped from her thoughts as a blue car shot out from behind her but she was shocked as the driver went to the loop just as she had and she tried to warn him** **"You think you can take that loop? You better think again!"** **"What's the matter Nora? Didn't you ever grind a halfpipe." Jaune said undeterred**

"The hell did he just say." This came from Emerald who was wondering if this Jaune guy was a total moron

"Guess the guy took some plunges on his board without a helmet." The snarky reply came from Mercury

 **Jaune went straight up the ramp just as Nora had but instead of making an attempt to go all the way up he pulled on the emergency brake causing his rear wheels to lock up as he spun the wheel around making his car do a one hundred eighty degree spin, then after disengaging the brake he accelerated towards the other side of the loop repeating the process again** **"He's doing it to pick up speed!" Ren shouted as he leaned out the window of his car realizing what Jaune was doing** **"Nobody beats Raven Branwen." Raven said as she and Ren both backed away from the edge and quickly made their way towards the loop as Jaune began to make another climb on the same side of the loop he started on as the screen showed as close up of Jaunes face as he put the pedal to the floor while his car became perpendicular to the ground below having managed to get up quite a bit higher than Nora was able to**

"You can do it Jaune." Pyrrha prayed silently clasping her hands together as she bit her lip while most of the other occupants in the room leaned in a bit as they anxiously watched barely taking a breath to see if the Jaune they were watching would make it or end up like the driver from the start of the viewing

 **Jaune waited until nearly the last second to press a button on his steering wheel that engaged the boosters on the underside of his car, the same backwards fall that Nora experienced working in Jaunes favor as it kept the underside of his car facing the track as the boosters shot him across to the other side causing all the other drivers to stop and watch in amazement as Jaune flew through the air with his car landing perfectly on the other side of the loop**

"HE DID IT!" Jaunes friends and family cheered

"He's not out of the woods yet." Cardin said looking at the screen apprehensively

 **With a smile of triumph Jaune accelerated down the loop gaining every bit of speed he could while speeding towards the ramp and within a split second he was airborne again but as he began to descend he looked worried because from his perspective it didn't look like he would make it. "C'mon, c'mon" Jaune said as he got closer and closer to the other side**

Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby were chewing at their fingernails as they shared at the screen without blinking fearing that if they did the next sight would be Jaune in a river of lava

 **Jaunes car just barely made it across, hitting the ramp before going into the air momentarily like a skipping stone. "YES!" Jaune yelled throwing his arms up once he was in the clear. "Eat.My.Dust" Jaune said putting emphasis on each word as Ren and the others copied what Jaune did with each of them making it across**

The occupants in the room all, at least those that knew and were friends with Jaune, let out a breath they were holding

"Dear Oum this is the beginning of the first universe and stuff like this is what we're supposed to watch without having a nervous heart attack!" Yang said slumping down in her seat

 **With his higher level of driving experience Ren had caught up with Jaune. "No skateboard tricks now kid, just driving." Ren shifted gears and got right up next to Jaune making sparks fly as the two cars ground against each other** **"Who are you calling kid!" Jaune said before ramming his Deora 2 into the side of Rens car, Ren did the same to Jaune and they continued to trade blows even as they went through a corkscrew, Jaune attempted to drift as they came out of the corkscrew but ended up forcing himself and Ren off the track and without more than a second passing Jaune saw some of the other drivers fly past them and with a simple grunt Jaune chased after them once more followed by Ren, the difference being that they no longer held the lead positions because of Jaunes mistake.**

"I thought that the Ozpin of this world wanted to recruit the best drivers in the world, not some fool who can barely keep his vehicle on the track." Adam said in a snarky voice

"Hey man it's only just starting, give the guy more credit he just got his license but he knew how to handle an obstacle like that with barely having to think about it!" Sun said in Jaunes defence, he didn't know the guy very well but Jaune was a leader just like he is so he knew that Jaune had to be capable to hold such a position

"As if humans actually think about things before doing as they please." Adam said returning his attention to the screen

 **The screen displayed the track spiraling down into a volcano which was spewing thick black smoke but that didn't deter the driver of a certain purple car who drove as though the smoke was nothing to her but soon she became impossible to see and the view showed Nora and Adam now side by side not very far behind** **"Whoa, Adam when you've ridden motto cross through the mountains of mistral like me, this is nothing." Nora said confidently as the two entered the black haze "WHOA! CAN'T SEE!" Nora said in full panic** **"When you've driven in a sandstorm in the middle of the menagerie deserts, this is nothing."**

The Adam in the theatre as well as Blake both perked up at this

"The deserts of menagerie!? Those are impossible to survive in because of the Grimm." Came from Blake

"No grimm remember." Joey's voice came from the speakers as there was a small moment of quiet as the screen transitioned again

For Blake and Adam no matter how different their views may be could both agree the idea of having access to their homes full region, and not just the small overcrowded city, was nothing short of incredible

 **A car emerged from the smoke, it had the same appearance of Ravens car but it wasn't purple with green windows, no this car had a much more menacing look to it being jetblack as the smoke from the volcano and windows red as blood**

Heads turned towards Raven who just shrugged not having a single fuck to give

 **The window of the car rolled down and a hand holding a canister of nitrox 2 emerged pressing a white button on the canister and tossing it onto the volcanic rock before taking off just as Adam and Nora made it out from the dense smoke but as soon as they drove past the canister it exploded destroying the track and a layer of rock that had been holding back a flood of lava just as Jaune escaped the smoke as well**

"I swear to Oum if Jaune gets hurt I'm going to kill you even if he's not our Jaune!" Yang screamed as her eyes flare red

"Don't tell me you actually care for him, if he dies then that means he's weak and if he's weak he deserves to die." Raven said nearly causing Yang to go mental before a bucket of water was dumped onto Yang while Qrow narrowed his eyes at his sister in contempt

 **Jaune looked at the lava in shock for a moment before smiling as he pressed the button to active the boosters on the underside of his car lifting up into the air and for Oum knows why decided to surf the wave of lava. "Shot the curl!" He said as he landed back onto the track out of the lavas reach**

"I'm finding it difficult to decide if this boy is just stupid and lucky or if he's an incredibly decisive and clever person." Arthur said intrigued by Jaunes very unusual methods to dealing with these obstacles

"Once would deem it as luck but twice is more than simple coincidence." Hazel spoke for the first time

 **The next ones to face the lava were Ren and Blake, the former overtaking Blake and being the first one to see the lava which now had boulder sized chunks of volcanic rock in it**

 **"Ozpin said this car can handle volcanos." Ren said before pushing the far right button on his console deploying his lava plow as well as the metal plating which protected his tires, Ren floored it and went straight at the lava unfettered and with his cars equipment passed through the lava as though it was nothing but water** **"If he can do it I can." Blake said before plunging right into the lava**

"Go Blake!" Ruby shouted

 **Blake was stopped almost instantly by the lava** **"Losing it." Blake grunted trying to fight against the flow of the lava but was failing as her car was being pulled towards the edge and would soon fall off the cliffside**

"Oh no." Ruby said quietly thinking she jinxed it

 **The screen showed Nora drift around a turn followed by Jaune and then Ren** **"I can still win this race." Jaune said before Blake's voice came over the radio while the screens flashed red** **"Can anybody hear me? I need help. If you can hear me I'm at the." Blake's voice cut out but without a moment's hesitation Ren braked and spun his around heading back towards Blake while Jaune kept going and was now neck and neck with Nora as the made a huge jump before going into a tunnel where Jaune passed Nora as Ren's voice came from the radio** **"Blake this is Ren I'm coming to help you"** **"Yeah Ren will help her...but...what if he can't."** **The screen changed and showed Blake's car as it fell over the cliff and plummeted to the ground**

"NO BLAKE!!" Ruby cried out as her eyes began to flood with tears

"Right here Ruby." Blake said massaging her head from what could be one of Ruby's first outburst while they are here

"Oh right, sorry." Ruby said blushing in embarrassment forgetting her teammate was still next to her

The camera panned over and revealed Blake to be standing on one of the rocks that wasn't moving while still wearing her helmet

 **"Well this is an interesting problem." Blake said before the rock she was standing on shook a bit just as Ren pulled his car to the edge of the track above Blake** **"Heads up Blake." Ren shouted from above as the rock Blake stood on shook more violently threatening to follow the car down the cliff but Ren fired his grappling hook and attached it to the rock before reversing to stop the rock from going over but he was pulled back towards the edge. "It's to heavy." Just in the nick of time Jaune pulled up to the right side of Ren and fired his own hook which helped but wasn't enough to be a permanent solution**

 **"Blake grab the grappling line, on the count of three me and Ren will let go of our lines, the boulder goes over and I'll pull you up."**

"That's sounds completely insane, she could get flung over the other side from the tension!" Weiss stated while thinking of every other possible flaw in this Jaunes plan

 **"Your crazy kid." Said Ren**

"Finally someone in this world has some sense." Arthur added

 **"Do it Ren!" Blake said gripping the line**

"It may be under the duress of a life or death situation but the Blake of this world is willingly to trust Jaunes plan." Jaunes sister Coral said

"Oh Oum please don't die." Jaune prayed hoping with every fiber of his being that Blake didn't die, it may not actually be his plan but if Blake died then he'd have that guilt weighing down on him

 **"One, Two, THREE!" As Jaune spoke the final number Ren released the line while Jaune used his boosters and pulled Blake up to safety and with her faunus reflexes she managed to land on her feet slightly crouched before standing tall and walking to Rens car, glancing at him then to Jaune** **"That was pretty good driving, for a kid." Ren said giving Jaune a genuine smile as a sign of respect** **"You'd make a pretty good surfrat yourself." Jaune replied causing Rens smile to grow**

"I don't know if I can take this." Weiss groaned rubbing her head, nearly watching people die again and again sure took a lot out of you

 **The scene changed again showing the track coming out of another volcano and the one to come out of it was Raven who had a clear look at the portal that would take her home** **"There's the portal, FINISHLINE!" She said ecstatic but the excitement faded as she realized something. "How do I" she started before to gigantic lightning dust crystals, embedded into the rock on the sides of the track right before the final jump started to glow and created a large electric current between them which Raven drove right into causing her car to be slingshotted right through the portal as she screamed in what sounded like a mix of thrill and terror as she came through the other side which appeared to be a lush forest similar to the emerald forest right next to beacon** **"What happened? Did I win?" Raven questioned as she rolled down her window just in time for Adam to come through the portal and drive through a large pit of mud causing it to splash up into Raven car completely covering her as Ozpin spoke through the radio** **"Welcome back, this is not the end of the world race, it is only the beginning."** **Raven was pissed as she snapped her fingers**

"Is that your way of telling someone off?" Vernal leaned in and whispered towards Raven, a bit confused by the gesture but she only got silence in return as Qrow could be heard chuckling

 **The screen revealed another cube, similar to the one in the desert but this one was situated in the middle of the forest and soon the screen showed the inside and Ozpin was once more speaking to everyone through his rotating screen** **"From now on you will race as teams, as the winner of the first leg of the race, Raven Branwen will have the first choice of six new drivers for her street breed team." Ozpin said as Raven stepped forward**

"Grimm or no grimm teams are always better than an individual." Ozpin spoke backing his counterparts use of a team system

 **"The other teams will be lead by Adam Taurus, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Jaune Arc." As Ozpin listed the leaders each of them nodded with the exception of Jaune who shook his head disliking the thought of having a team. "Do you have the courage to continue the world race, into a world that's totally unknown?" Ozpin asked testing the resolve of each driver** **"I'm in." Ren spoke first** **"Yeah, me too." Said Nora** **"Do we still win five million lien?" Adam asked** **Ozpin nodded "Five million, for every member of the winning team."**

"How loaded is this guy!? That's thirty-five million lien in total!" Roman exploded at the thought of so much money

 **"And the knowledge you're the fastest driver in the world." The last bit of Ozpin's speech making Jaune think again about dropping from the race, he didn't care for the money only the recongnition, as the others looked at him awaiting his answer**

 **"Yeah I'll lead one of your teams, if that's what it takes to win the race." Jaune said looking at the others as Ren gave him a nod before they all looked towards the screen** **"Good." only for Ozpin to appear from nowhere and grab Jaunes shoulder, giving all but Raven a small scare. "Now that you've decided to continue I can really tell you what waits at the end of highway 35."**

"Stepping out from the shadows and revealing your true intent only when you have a confirmation of loyalty, something i'd expect from Salem." Said Raven

 **The screen changed back to the volcano leg of the race and surprised a few people when Nora was at the front of three cars but the other two were unfamiliar since they weren't in the first leg, but the drivers identities were made clear as the three cars made a jump with the car farthest back hitting the ramp before bouncing into the air** **"Whoa, this highway 35's insane." Said a nervous Dove** **"That's why you need a practice run Dove, nobody's gonna stop the road beast from winning the world race!" Nora said with confidence as the last driver was revealed as she pulled up next to Nora** **"You said it Nora." Emerald said sounding like a bit of a kiss ass**

"Of all the people she could have had as teammates she picked that guy from cardinal and you?" Mercury asked mad that Emerald got a pretty sweet ride

"Hmph like your a better choice skate punk." Emerald teased

"OMD I'M A LEADER!" Nora squealed in excitement

"On second thoughts nevermind." Emerald added

 **"Hey Dove, Emerald, last one through the portal buys the pancakes." Nora said before pulling away from the others quickly putting distance between her and her new team as Emerald got side by side with Dove** **"Hey Dove, I like my pancakes from IKOP." She said following her leader while Dove narrowed his eyes, if that was even possible.** **"In your dreams." Speaking every word with intent Dove had almost instantly caught up with Emerald** **The scene switched again now showing Ozpin standing in the middle of a cleared area as Penny floated towards him** **"They're coming." She said stopping at his side** **"I know." At those words the portal opened and Nora came out first, grinding to a halt as the side of her car nearly hit Ozpin who stepped back a bit** **"YES! Better than Raven Branwen's time." Nora congratulated herself as Ozpin took a few steps towards her**

"Whoops." The real Nora said

"Oz chastising someone? I've only ever seen Goodwitch do any disciplining." Qrow said munching on a her-schnees chocolate bar

 **"Care to explain yourself Nora." He said sternly, glaring at her from behind his opaque eyeglasses** **"I was just getting my team some practice." Nora said as Dove came through just ahead of Emerald** **"You mean you were risking your cars on a section of highway 35 that's already been explored."** **"The risk is sending new drivers into a race without practice." Nora defended** **"No one enters highway 35 unless I approve, those are the rules."** **"Yeah but doc, rules are meant to be broken." Nora said taking off before the dispute could go any further** **"Not my rules." Ozpin said as Dove and Emerald left with Nora**

"It's as though this Ozpin is a whole different person, with all the secrets and what not." Said Pyrrha

"If only you knew child." Salem muttered barely above a whisper

 **Many cars were shown outside the complex lined up in a circular formation, a car with the scorchers logo drove past on the screen before zooming in on Blake who was fine tuning a brand new version of the car she lost in the volcano leg**

"Damn wonder if this Ozpin just has extras of all the cars?" Yang said taking a sip of soda

"With how insane that first race was I wouldn't doubt if he has extra drivers ready." Said Coco

 **Blake looked up above the dashboard of her car and noticed Jaune walking towards her with Mercury at his side**

"Hell yes I get to race too." Mercury said glad he wasn't left to being a skater in this world

 **The two of them walked around to the open door of Blake's car as she got out and crossed her arms looking Mercury up and down before turning to Jaune** **"I take it this is one of our new recruits."**

"He put a faunus on his team?" Adam muttered wondering why a human would be so trusting of one of his kind, especially a faunus he just met

 **"Blake Belladonna, meet Mercury Black." Jaune said gesturing to his friend as Blake extended her hand to Mercury** **"Wheels or waves I'm the best." Mercury said before low fiving Blake rather than shake her hand** **"The humble type huh, I know this is basic math Jaune but were still one driver short." Blake said shaking her hand to get rid of the slight sting** **"Hey I just turned 16, half the people I know can't drive yet." Jaune said before slingshot suddenly shot into the background doing a multitude of quick turns and donuts** **"Who's the tool?" Mercury said looking at the purple car** **"Raven Branwen, she won one the first leg of the world race." Blake said disgusted by the showboating** **"Ravens a major chafe..but that's not her driving." Jaune said with a small smile and as though on cue Raven pushed her way past Nora and Russell who was wearing a dune ratz suit with a black leather jacket over it**

"At this point things couldn't be more bat shit crazy, first off there's a beacon student on the same team as a terrorist, the pancake addict as a leader, and my sister racing instead of pillaging." Qrow said sipping the last bit of alcohol from hip glass

 **"Who's driving my car!" Raven screamed as she and the others could hear whoever was inside of slingshot hollering** **"Whoever it is he's sure having fun." Nora said plainly placing her hands on her hips as Raven stepped forward just as the car came to a halt** **"Get out of my car NOW!" The driver compiled and opened the car revealing someone that nobody expected. "You?!"**

"What...the...fuck." All at the same time was spoken by most of the room, even Ruby

"What the hell's in this stuff." Qrow said looking at his glass

 **"Hey sis nice wheels." A young Qrow said while Raven stood there dumbfounded until Jaune walked up to her** **"Who is this guy?"** **"My kid brother." Raven said** **"My names Qrow and I'm not a kid." He said as he got out of the car** **"He's a punk, like some others around here." Raven said targeting that last bit to Jaune as she got into slingshot** **"So uh Roman Torchwick told me you were uh recruiting drivers for a race." Qrow said stepping away from the car** **"How did you get here?" Raven said settling into her seat** **"Uh that's not important but uh what is important is is I wanna be on your team." Qrow said stuttering** **"Forget it Qrow." Raven said lowering the top of slingshot** **"I'm a good driver Raven." Qrow said pleading while Raven shook her head** **"My teams full." She said turning on the ignition** **"All I want is a chance! Let me prove what I can do!" Qrow said in one last attempt while Raven pretended not to hear him before taking off leaving Qrow in the dust**

"No matter the reality you can always find a way to push away family Raven." Qrow said as he was lowered another bottle of alcohol

 **"You had some pretty nice moves in that car." Jaune said lifting Qrows spirit a bit. "And I still need one more driver for my team." This made from like a child given the keys to a candy store. "Welcome to the wave rippers."**

"I'm liking this kid more by the minute, he just met that version of me and is giving him an opportunity when your doppelganger wouldn't give her own family the time of day." Qrow said becoming angry drunk finally setting Raven off

"Maybe that me is the same and doesn't consider him to be family!" Raven yelled causing an awkward silence in the room

 **Back inside the building every team had nearly filled it's ranks and now Ozpin was speaking to them all from his rotating jumbotron but also from a small platform just below the screen** **"The accelerons built the track we call highway 35 because they loved racing, I believe that only challenge and spirit of competition can take a driver through to the end, but why is it important to reach the end of the track?" A different image appeared on the screen resembling a hieroglyph. "These ancient inscriptions describe a wheel of power that will be found at the end of highway 35." As Jaune was looking at Ozpin he noticed from the corner of his eye that Raven was staring him down but before he did anything Raven turned her head smuggly back towards Ozpin as he continued. "I believe it will be the greatest source of energy the world has ever known, work with your teams and win the world race, prove you are the best drivers in the world and bring me the wheel of power." Ozpin finished raising his right arm up and clutching his hand into a fist**

"A source of energy greater than dust, impossible if there were such a thing that held so much power someone would have found some clue to its existance by now." Said Weiss

"Well it should be impossible to cross dimensions by going 300 miles per hour and these guys are doing it like it's nothing, I'm saving myself the headache by abandoning sense of logical as long as we're here." Sun said crossing his arms above his head

 **It was dark out all the other drivers asleep as the black and red version of Ravens car rolled up to the edge of a cliff overlooking the complex the drivers were resting in, then the cars top lifted up and a feminine figure dressed in a skin tight black bodysuit with silver shoulder pads stepped out from the car wearing a black helmet with a darkened visor but some of the men in the theatre didn't notice as the suit did nothing to hide the person's "assets". The figure then looked around them before pulling out a small circular device pressing one of the buttons on it, tossing it on the ground in front of them, the device opened up and projected a hologram of a white haired woman dressed in all black, but the hologram made several people lose their breath**

"I knew she couldn't be defeated, Salem is far to mighty to be defeated by a lowly human." Tyrian said struggling to keep his composure due to the joy he felt

 **"Ozpin's told the New drivers about the wheel of power, we start racing again tomorrow." The figure spoke with the aid of a voice modulator making it impossible to identify** **"Will it be at the end of the next track?" Salem asked** **"I don't know, perhaps Ozpin doesn't even know." The figure replied** **"Perhaps Zed-36 he isn't telling you all he knows."** **"I know you say he can't be trusted." The figure went to say more but was stopped** **"No one can be trusted with the wheel of power, that's why I'm paying you to drive in this race."** **"And to spy." The figure added** **"To follow orders." Salem corrected slightly raising her voice. "If you can't get us the wheel we'll find someone who can." And with that the holographic projection was terminated.**

"And I was foolish enough to believe this world could be at peace, will your existence stain every world Salem." Ozpin muttered taking a sip of coffee

 **The next morning the drivers lined up in five rows each five cars long and the screen focus to show Russell driving some kind of pickup truck as well as Sky winking at Emerald from his car muscle tone and in response she gave him a disgusted look before looking ahead then it showed Ozpin sitting in a control room moving between large computers** **"All drivers check safety harnesses." Automatic belts then fastened themselves across the waist of the drivers, the screen then showed Qrow sitting in Corvette stingray and Mercury in a low riding pickup truck**

"At least my rides got style." Emerald said slightly pissing off Mercury who was already sour because he didn't get something cool in this reality

 **"Ren check your dashcam there seems to be a malfunction." Ozpin said looking at Adam, Blake, and Nora as well through the cameras but Rens was blurry so Rens response was to punch the camera and the blur ended. "That's got it." Ozpin said finishing his pre-race check. "Activating starting drone." Hitting a red button from his control room the same Christmas tree starting light began its countdown. "Good luck racers." With that the green light lit up and the drivers were off again, this time Raven taking a large lead ahead of the rest but Nora managed to stay close** **"Yee-HA! I never get tired of this!" Nora cheered using her nitrox overtaking Raven and the lead position, soon everyone was using nitrox the pick up speed and once the first car hit 300 miles per hour the portal opened leaving the newer drivers like Mercury and Qrow stunned as the went head first into the next leg** **First off wow 100 follows already hopefully we'll get the amount of followers and favorites to a thousand soon, I truly am grateful for all the support this has received so far as well as the request, for those who are making request in the reviews if I do put them in it will be after this reaction is over along with 2 other chapters that I already planned out, as for what those two are you'll have to wait and see, also feel free to pm and comment with ideas involving pairings, I've got plenty for regular chapters but I'm a little lacking in ship material** **P.S. I ship a lot more than Arkos *wink wink*** **P.P.S IKOP stands for international Kingdom Of Pancakes** **As always see you next time** **Yours truly, V**


	4. The Greatest Challenge

**Hello wonderful readers welcome to chapter 3 of 5 of the World Race** **Enjoy, I own nothing but the story**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **The portal opened up at the top of a mountain with the track seeming to curve to the mountains natural formations but unlike the last leg the danger began right away as Nora would find out as she came through the portal first and still going at 300 miles per hour as she came out from the portal she nearly went flying off the track from the first turn.** **"Watch that first turn amigos, unless you got wings." She said carefree even though she nearly died for a second time in as many days.**

"Oum your either fearless or you have a death wish." Neptune said in awe of how carefree the other Nora was.

 **Raven was the next through followed by Ren and Adam but taking the sharp turn caused Adam to clip Ren, who spun out and slammed his fist onto his dashboard infuriated.** **The perspective changed and momentarily showed a first person view as Qrow came through the portal, Qrow struggled with the speed as he took the turn and rammed Rens car nearly sending Ren off the track.**

"REN NO!" Nora cried out grabbing onto Ren's arm beside her and nearly crushing the arm from the anxiety of the other Ren going off the edge.

 **Qrow caught up with Blake and they were now side by side.**

 **"Hey Qrow, ever driven a car at 300 miles per hour." Blake said jokingly.**

 **"Only in my dreams!" At that Qrow tried to get further up by going between Jaune and Mercury. "excuse me, pardon me." Qrow said politely before ramming into the back of Mercury's switchback**

 **"Back off jack we're on the same team." Mercury said beginning to tire of their newest member already** **"The name is Qrow Branwen and when I race, I race." Qrow said cockily as he side by side with Mercury on his left and Jaune on his right as they came up to a turn.**

"Oh shit." Team CRDL said together knowing fully well what happened when teammates to close to each other.

 **As they took the turn Jaune was riding the edge of the track and had little to no elbow room because of Qrow and just as they were coming out of the turn all three of them collided and spun out but they all managed to stay on the track.**

"Hey Oz was I that rash and impulsive during my beacon days?" Qrow said recalling a few of Glynda's scoldings

"If only you knew how much of a headache it was for us." She said remembering all the paperwork Ozpin managed to dump on her

Ozpin just shrugged, Qrow had turned out alright in the end, more or less.

 **Blake caught up with the others and passed them. "Nice work Qrow." Blake said her voice laced with sarcasm while Qrow was beating himself up at his idiocy.**

"I guess it could have been worse." Said Yang

 **Nora was now right behind Raven who had managed to slip past her and the two were fighting for the lead position as Nora rear ended Raven.**

 **"Give me some road Raven, you're not winning this race!"** **"With my eyes closed Nora." Raven said as Nora got up next to her right side and as soon as she did Raven rammed Nora forcing Nora back behind her.** **"With your mouth closed would be better." Nora said as she got to Ravens left side.** **"Actions speak louder than words." Raven said smirking just before she and Nora started colliding like a pair of tops before coming to a branch in the road, each branch took them upside down before intersecting** **"Esto es una locura."(1) Nora spoke rapidly after they passed the intersection and headed towards the next.** **"Easy for you to say!" Raven said as they passed the second intersection.**

"What did I just say?" Nora said not recognizing the language not that anybody else did either.

"I wonder if that Raven person actually knew what Nora said or if she just assumed something completely random." Weiss said curious about the language.

 **They went through the final inverted intersection once more narrowly missing each other and as the track came back to a normal orientation the two of them shot of ramps from each of their separated tracks only to collide in mid air and spin out as they reach the track on the other side**

 **"Smooth move, you did that on purpose!" Raven yelled as Nora clutched the back of her neck** **"Yeah right as if I'm trying to come in last." Nora replied** **"You won't have to try to do that." Raven said throwing slingshot in reverse before pulling a one-hundred-eighty degree turn continuing ahead taking the track as it led into the rocky area. Nora was about to chase after her but noticed as purple track of to the side that led into a deep forest.** **"Hey Road Beast I've got an idea." Nora said as her team reached the same spot she and Raven had just gone through.** **"What's up Nora?" Emerald asked.** **"I think I scope a shortcut." Nora went on.** **"Aren't we supposed to stay on the track?" Dove questioned.** **"We're supposed to win the race and that's what I'M gonna do?" Nora said as her team caught up to her and she led them straight to the short cut .** **"We're with you Nora!" Emerald cheered as they all drive right off the main track and onto the new purple colored short cut**

"If that is a shortcut then there has to be some kind of obstacle, otherwise what's the point of making two different routes." Jaune said swallowing a spoonful of Pumpkin Pete's.

 **Jaune, Qrow, Blake, and Mercury all shot over a small hill, gaining ground on the other drivers and Jaunes focus was straight ahead until Blake spoke through the radio.** **"You see that Jaune? The Road Beast are taking another route."** **Jaune however was skeptical. "Could be a big mistake Blake."** **"They could end up lost." Mercury said.** **"Or in first place." Retorted Blake.** **"Gotta take chances to win." Qrow said as the four of them came to the segmented tracks with Jaune and Blake taking the left one while Mercury and Qrow took the right then after coming out of the intersecting corkscrew Blake spoke again.** **"C'mon what do we have to lose Jaune?" Blake said right before she and Qrow made the jump to the shortcut as Jaune came to a dead stop while Mercury kept going the same way Raven had.** **"Guys we're supposed to be a team!" Jaune said chastising his them.**

"I can't help but find it amusing, he didn't want the responsibilities of a team but he accepted them anyways, now he's learning what it means to lead." Ironwood spoke from experience.

 **"We can still catch these guys Jaune." Said Mercury as Jaune thought for a moment.** **"You catch them Mercury, Qrow and Blake might need my help." Jaune said chasing after his other team members.**

"And he understands that though it was their choice to deviate he should still make sure no harm comes to them." Ozpin said knowing he made the right choice letting Mr.Arc into beacon, he'd been able to tell the documents were forged but he knew potential when he saw it.

 **The screen switched away from Jaune and his team and focus on a large group of cars that was a mix of the other three teams, bringing up the rear of this group was Ren and Adam, Roman attempted to pass sky who tried to block Roman but Sky moved to late and ended up colliding with Roman, then everything seemed to slow as others coming up behind them swerved to avoid them but they only added to the chaos nearly every driver lost control except for Adam who was in the middle of the group and managed to slip past, as well as Ren who smirked as he passed each car with extreme precision, barely scratching the paint on the last car before he was in the clear.**

"When we get back to beacon we're working on your reflexes." Cardin said giving Sky a quick look.

 **"We have the lead Ren, the two of us." Adam spoke in a joyful voice.** **"One to many." Ren said before he and Adam began to fight for the lead position.**

"Even I'll admit he seems to have one liners for just about everything." Adam said keeping his attention towards the screen.

 **The scene changed again and now displayed a lush forest and a purple track that curled around an entire tree that was easily as tall as the CCT tower.**

 **"This shortcuts looking good Em." Nora said taking in the sights.** **"Better than good Nora, it's beautiful in here."**

 **"Man and I thought we had some big tree back home in Mistral." Nora said as she and her team came through the foliage and crossed over a long bridge that crossed a deep canyon, but the view changed and to the audience it looked like they were viewing Nora's team through some kind of scope.**

"Oh no." Qrow said having a good guess of what was about to happen.

 **The screen showed the same figure as before as they stood outside of their car holding what looked like high tech binoculars** **"A shortcut, cut short." The figure said before pressing a button on the top of the binoculars.**

"You get a one liner, you get a one liner, everyone gets a one liner!" Yang joked.

 **The grill of the figures car opened up allowing two dark purple colored, stinger shaped, objects to unfold out of the car before a stream of electricity built up between them and soon the stream turned into a ball of electricity. The figure raised the binoculars back to their helmet covered eyes and zeroed in on a support area of the bridge before the screen read "Target locked". With a push of a button the ball of electricity was shot at an incredible velocity towards the supports and upon contact the supports were destroyed but something was wrong.** **"It didn't fall?!" The figure said to themselves zooming back in on the bridge just as Mercury zoomed past behind them. Mercury took a short look back at the figure.** **"Who's that?" Mercury said not noticing anything distinguishing about the cars paint job to indicate which team it was apart of, nor the driver who was covered head to toe in black.**

 **The Road Beast drove over the bridge and it held but it began to crumble as pieces of the destroyed support plummeted to the ground far below**

"But Jaune and the others are still a ways back." Sun said nervously

 **"I see the Road Beast up ahead." Blake said checking the tracker on her cars console.** **"I can catch them." Qrow said rushing ahead of Blake and Jaune** **"Careful Qrow, there could be trouble ahead."** **Qrow crossed first, the weight of Stingray causing more of the bridge to degrade even further, he was followed by Blake but her car broke the dam as the track fragmented behind her, finally Jaune came across and the weight of Deora two set of a domino effect and the track behind Jaune started to fall, he managed to stay ahead of it until he was halfway across but his car started to bounce as the track beneath him fractured and fell as he barely kept up.**

Jaune's family, RWBY, (J)NPR, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, and even CRDL felt the tension in the room rise drastically, Jaune had already come close to death twice, would the third be the nail in the literal coffin?

 **Blake looked in her rear view mirror and saw a small dust cloud behind Jaune just before he fell behind the grind and fell with the section of track he was on causing Blake to stop and gasp in horror as she looked back.**

"JAUNE!/ME!" RWBY, NPR, Jaune's family along with the hidden Jaune all screamed.

 **As the last bit of the bridge fell Jaune used his underside booster and flew through the air before landing roughly back onto the track, shaken, but still alive.** **"Woah." Jaune said before getting out of his car and rushing towards the edge of what barely remained of the bridge looking down before looking to the otherside narrowing his eyes.**

Jaune slid down in his chair heavily sighing. "Please tell me I don't have to go through this for every other me I see."

"Don't worry not every one of them is packed with near death experiences." Joey

 **The Road Beast were once again out pacing the Wave Rippers and so far they hadn't had a problem.** **"We've got this in the bag Road Beast." Nora said with confidence as they came around a turn.** **"What's that up ahead Nora?" Dove said as Nora briefly checked the console of Ballistik and once she looked back up her eyes widened.** **"I don't know what it is…" she said as they came to a stop "but I think we just hit a red light." The screen showed a ramp but above it was a giant structure floating in mid air, the structure was a large silver circle and inside of it was a much smaller circle and from the smaller circle three claw shaped pieces made of metal extended out so the very end of each claw ran against the larger circle.**

"Hey it kinda looks like a steering wheel." Neptune said seeing the resemblance right away

"Those accele-whatever's realllllllly had a thing for racing and just cars in general." A few of the others agreed with Coco thinking the giant steering wheel was overkill.

 **"What do we do now Nora." Emerald said after waiting for a few minutes.** **"I'm working on it." Nora said unsure of what to do** **"Maybe we should turn around." Dove chimed in before someone spoke over the radio** **"There's no going back Road Beast."** **"Jaune!?" Nora said surprised that anyone followed them.** **"That bridge we crossed, it collapsed, why is there a problem going forward?"** **"Yeah, a big problem." Nora said just as the Wave Rippers pulled up but Nora was once again surprised, this time by Jaune's reaction to the wheel.** **"Awesome!" Jaune said putting emphasis on the "awe".**

"Rather than a death wish I think this Jaune's more of an adrenaline junkie." Said Weiss

 **The screen went back to Ren and Adam who entered a cave together before the track split in two, Adam went right and Ren went left.** **"Ren do you think one of us is on the wrong track?" Adam asked in a joking tone but actually became worried when he got no response. "Ren? Can you hear me Ren!"** **Ren shook his head "Are you going to talk through this entire race?" Ren said as he Adam excited the tunnel through the eyes of a stone head carved into the mountain, as Ren came out however the track titled and as he flew from the track he spiraled through the air right over Adam before they both landed on the track again.**

"They may have been obsessed but they did have incredible ideas when they built these tracks though." Said Winter.

 **Back with the teams on the shortcut most of the drivers had gotten out from their cars and were waiting on their leaders to decide how to proceed.** **"It's a challenge alright." Jaune said standing next to Nora with Emerald and Velvet, dressed in a Road Beast suit, right behind them**

"Oh I'm in this too." Velvet said happy she didn't get left out.

"Lucky you." Neptune pouted.

 **"El desafio magnifico, The greatest challenge, you ever tried something like this?" Nora asked** **"Not since the last time I tried miniature golf." He said earning a strange look from Nora.**

"Death wish or adrenaline junkie, I don't care this guys got better jokes than me." Yang said stifling a laugh.

 **"I know how we can do it." Blake said causing Jaune and Nora to walk towards her. "I've used my onboard computer to calculate the timing configuration of the rotation and coordinate it with the distance of the jump".**

"Calculate the..?configure the whatta?" Ruby said her eyes spinning trying to wrap her head around what the other Blake said as Penny tilted her head.

"Is there a problem Ruby? I understood her just fine." Penny said earning more than a few looks.

 **"Could you put that in Vytalean?" Jaune said leaning on Blake's car.** **"Or at least Spanish?" Nora asked and Blake knew she had to scale it way down.** "Span-ish?" Nora said wondering what it meant. **"The computer gives you a greenlight, five seconds later you hit the ramp at 163 miles per hour, do that and you make the jump." Said Blake** **"Is she loco or what?" Nora said to Jaune.** **On top of a cliff with an overview of the wheel was the same person that fired at the bridge and nearly cost Jaune his life, they charged up another shot before using the binoculars to zoom in on the drivers and saw that the Road Beast and Wave Rippers were now in a straight line.** **"You ready Em?" Nora asked from the back of the line to Emerald who would be the first to test Blake's solution.** **"Ready as I'll ever boss." Emerald said gripping the wheel of her car tightly.** **"I'm starting the timer now, good luck everybody." Blake said pressing a button on her console. "Three, two, one, GO!"** **Emerald floored it and went straight at the wheel, coming up on it quickly and just before she made the jump she glanced down at her speedometer just as it reached 163 miles per hour and by the time she looked back up her car had already left the ramp and was soaring through the air.**

"Oh Oum am I gonna die first?!". Emerald did not want to imagine what it would be like to watch yourself die, even if it wasn't actually you it would still be haunting.

 **It didn't look like she would make it but she passed through the wheel just before one of the rotating claws got her.**

Emerald let her head fall as she breathed out in relief.

 **Emerald landed on the other side and skidded as she braked causing her to end up looking back towards the wheel.** **"Your next Dove." Nora said over the radio and as soon as the computer gave him the go he went for and made an even better jump than Emerald. Next it was Blake's turn but as she made the jump through the wheel the figure standing on the cliff adjusted the aim of the device on their car and the binoculars the figure held confirmed a target lock.**

"Oh well, maybe if they destroy the thing it makes it safe enough for the rest of you brats to get through." Roman said attempting to light another cigar before a robotic arm removed it.

 **Just as the figure was about to press the button to fire another ball of electricity they looked back to the line of drivers just as Qrow took his turn. The figure pulled the binoculars away from their face and looked to the side if in deep thought before deactivating the cars weapon making if retract into the car.**

"If that's who I think it is and not some sort of over complicated mislead i'd say there's hope for them as well as our own version." Said Ozpin

 **"Yee-ha!" Qrow cheered as he made the jump but as he glanced at his speedometer he saw that he was only going 158 miles per hour. He nearly made it, however just before he was in the clear the back of Stingray was slammed into by the claw, the force of the impact knocked one of his nitrox 2 canisters loose before it fell between the outer wheel and one of the rotating claws as Qrow was sent spinning through the air bouncing off the track a few times landing farther than the others did but just as the other drivers were about to check on him the canister exploded from the friction.**

"Fucking hell." Qrow said with a small hiccup as he was honestly not surprised by the blunders this version of him could make.

 **Dove went to check on Qrow and though he was conscious Qrow had definitely been knocked silly.** **"Anybody get the license number of that truck?" He spoke in a slurred voice as he wobbled a bit.** **"We've got trouble Jaune, it's turning at a different speed, I can't time the rotation, I can't tell you when to start." Blake said sounding more nervous with every other word.**

 **"What do you think Nora?" Jaune asked as he and Nora looked at the wheel and saw how erratically it was spinning nearly to the point of breaking itself apart.** **"I came here to race, I say we go for it!" Nora said looking back at Jaune before he turned his head back towards the wheel.** **"Let's do it!" With that they took off side by side heading straight for the wheel.** **"Can they make it?" Emerald asked Blake.** **"I don't know." Was all she replied with.** **Jaune and Nora made the jump and everything seemed to slow as one of the claws past just before Jaune and Nora hit it, then everything sped back up as they made it through and went right past Velvet who was standing on the side of the track.**

"Fearless leader can never die and you wanna know why!" Nora screamed in the theater.

"Endless dumb luck?" Said Vernal

"Divine intervention?" Said Blake

"BECAUSE HE'S INVINCIBLE!" Nora cheered grabbing a handful of popcorn.

 **After they had landed Jaune looked back at the wheel and watched as both the outer and inner wheels stopped spinning before they started to glow so brightly it was hard to look at but the intensity didn't last long as the wheel exploded and sent debris flying in all directions.** **"We've got a race to finish!" Nora said taking off with Jaune right on her tail as Velvet ran back to her car, Zotic.** **"Hope Mercury is making better time than we are." Jaune said as the two teams made the final stretch through the jungle.**

"Well hopefully that's the end of anything life threatening, for awhile at the very least." Said Pyrrha

 **During the entire fiasco involving the Wave Rippers and the Road Beast, Adam and Ren had kept a hold on first place at least until Mercury had caught up to them and pulled right between the two of them.**

"Huh I must be pretty good if I got past all those other guys from the pile up, that or they were sitting on their asses while I left 'em in the dust haha." Mercury chuckled using his chairs foot rest to kick his feet up as he took a long drink of soda.

 **"Hey how about giving the new guy a shot at first place?" Mercury asked with a smile.** **Ren shook his head in disgust at Mercury before leaning forward a bit to look at Adam nodding his head to Adam who returned the gesture before the two worked together to spin Mercury out with Ren pulling back a bit to hit the back left side of Switchback while Adam hit Mercury from the front right.**

Mercury choked on his drink for a second but then looked to Ren and Adam. "Well screw you guys!."

 **Once Mercury's car came to a stop he hit the dashboard in frustration before looking to his right, seeing the end of the shortcut but he didn't pay it much attention as he quickly took off to catch back up to Adam and Ren.** **"I'm going to pass you." Ren said as he and Adam came around a turn still neck and neck.** **"Your going to try." Adam replied as they both used their nitrox 2, then the end of the track came into sight and with it the portal.** **"There's the portal!" Adam exclaimed and not two seconds later they both made the final jump and entered at the same time** **The portal opened up and spat Ren and Adam out, it was the middle of the night so the race had evidently taken up the entire day, the two came to a stop and Adam opened the pod of his car while Ren rolled down his yellow tinted window.** **"What was that you said Ren? Was i'm going to pass you, or i'm going to tie you?" Adam said with a bit of a taunt.** **"Next time." Ren said before taking off just as Mercury came through.**

"Third place on the first experience...i'll take it." Mercury murmured to himself.

 **Later after the drivers had all come through Qrow was sitting inside of the Deora 2 chatting with Jaune until Qrow noticed Nora walking towards them.** **"Well if it isn't Ms.shortcut, come to apologize for putting us all in last place."**

 **"Hey chill out Qrow, nobody made us** **follow the Road Beast." Jaune said holding his hand up to his teammate before turning to face Nora. "If Nora owes an apology to anyone it's her own team." Jaune finished.**

 **"I already squared it with them and they want me to tell you we're gonna kick your bumper next time but we're gonna do it on the real track."**

 **"Your on." Jaune said with a smirk**

"Now if only Mr. Arc had as much confidence as his counterpart, it would certainly accelerate his growth as both a person and huntsman." Glynda stated.

 **While the others were checking on their cars and resting the figure slowly moved away from the complex so they went unnoticed, then after they thought they were far enough away the got out from their car but rather than a hologram Salem was standing in front of a helicopter, the two walked away from each of their vehicles and met in the center.** **"You shouldn't have come here in person, it's dangerous." Said the figure.**

 **"For you perhaps." Salem spoke without any sense of worry**.

 **"Why did you want to see me?"**

 **"What went wrong today." Salem asked turning their conversation into an interrogation.**

 **"It's not working for me, sabotaging other drivers." The figure said with a voice heavy with remorse.**

 **"CLYP went through a great deal of trouble to give you this car, this disguise."**

 **"I'm a good driver, the best! I don't need to cheat to win this race!"**

 **"Keeping the wheel of power from Ozpin is too important to leave to chance, you will win the race even if you have to eliminate the other drivers to do so." Salem spoke as the figure reeled back slightly.**

 **"Eliminate?" The figure said in disbelief.**

 **"You know what I mean." Salem said as her eyes seemed to flash red.**

"Emerald are we seriously going to keep following her? If the two of them have the same opinion of a life it's probably not the best idea." Mercury said with some worry

"Well do whatever Cinder tells us to do." Emerald said sounding like a loyal dog.

 **Back inside a clip of the finish of the most recent leg of the race played on the rotating jumbotron** **"The second leg of the world race ended in a tie between Lie Ren and Adam Taurus." Ozpin said as his face appeared on the jumbotron. "So tomorrow they will share the poll position for the next leg of the world race, perhaps the final leg." Ozpin continued the screen displayed Raven, Roman, Jaune, Ren, Mercury, Blake, Blake and others. "Tomorrow you may reach the end of Highway 35 and find the wheel of power and five million dollars for every member of your team." Ozpin said causing an uproar of cheers as Adam simply smiled. "Get some rest, you'll need it."**

 **A bit of a distance from the complex the drivers had parked their cars for the night and Jaune was walking towards his while carrying a flashlight and a toolbox but he stopped seeing someone in one of Wave Ripper cars he passed by, his reaction was to aim his aim his flashlight but it just turned out to be Blake.**

"Oum fuck!." Sun groaned rubbing his eyes as though he had been blinded along with Blake and Adam.

 **Realizing Blake's sensitivity to the light Jaune shut the flashlight off.** **"Blake? What are you doing?" Jaune asked thinking his entire team had already gone to sleep.** **"Just..checking out my car." She said brushing her hair off to the side.** **"Need some help?" Jaune offered before he heard something from below Blake's car and was surprised to see Ren roll out from underneath the car.** **"No." Was all he said before rolling back underneath.** **Jaune looked to Blake who just shrugged, Jaune just nodded a bit as he walked away.**

Several people in the room looked at the two who remained silent especially Blake who's eyes sunk into her skull as she saw the devil in the face of Nora as Nora mouthed the word "Mine" gripping onto Rens arm.

 **From a distance away Raven watched Jaune through a pair of binoculars with purple buttons. "Why's that surfrat prowling around." She said to no one in particular as she watched Jaune put the toolbox in Deora 2 but as Jaune leaned over she saw Adam sitting on a rock facing towards the bright lights of the city of Vale.** **"Will you let the city of your father's become a ruin?" A voice that almost no one in the theater could. recognize spoke as Adam opened his eyes to see a very old man standing in front of him dressed in a long white tunic with purple highlights and a black cloaked draped over him.**

"DAD!" Blake yelled shocked to see her father but there was something off about him

 **"For a hundred years the desert has grow around it, the people are leaving, the sand moves in." Ghira spoke like some kind of sage.**

 **"GHIRA?!" Adam said shocked to see the man before him**.

 **"What are you doing, when your city needs you." Ghira said pointing at Adam with a walking stick.**

 **"I need to win this race, with the prize money I can" Adam started before being cut off.**

 **"I see a great danger waiting for you on the road you travel." Said Ghira**

 **"What danger Ghira?." Adams curiosity more than peaked.**

 **"I speak of the greatest danger of all!"**

 **"How will I recognize it?"**

 **The screen then zoomed in on Ghira's face** **"How should I know? I'm blind." He spoke as the screen showed that the color of Ghira's eyes, they were diluted and his pupils pure white.**

"The faunus are leaving menagerie..." Adam repeated unsure if he truly heard that, even for someone as cold and callused as he was the thought that his people would abandon their homeland nearly brought a tear to his eye.

"Hey Blake is your dad really blind." Yang asked as her partner recovered from a similar reaction that Adam had.

"No and our counterparts may be older but my dad isn't anywhere close to being that old."

 **The next morning** **Once more the starting light raised into the air holding the Highway 35 sign on it and now that it was daylight those viewing could see the racers had moved from a jungle area to a desert environment.**

"Curious, a volcano and then a jungle, with environments like that these accelerons must have both incredible abilities as well as technology to shape these worlds to fit their needs, one can only begin to imagine what remains." Arthur stated as he stroked his mustache.

 **"Start the race." Ozpin ordered Penny who complied as Ozpin leaned back in his chair with a smile. The drones three red lights lit up and all the drivers began to feel the adrenaline in their systems as they revved the motors in their cars.**

"Man I wish I was in this, it'd be so awesome to see another me doing this but noooo just had to leave all us out." Sun said while crossing his arms

"I agree with banana brain." A sign read that Neo held up.

"To be far only Blake from our team is in this, although I'm surprised Cardin isn't seeing as how the rest of his team is." This came from Weiss

"I wouldn't think to much of it, one way or another well all likely pop up in these realities if Joey bothered to bring us here."

 **Adam and Ren gave each other a quick look but it only took an instant to realize what that look meant. The light changed to yellow and Roman shifted sidedraft into third gear.**

"At the very least I need some more screen time, I mean come on greatest criminal in all of Vale and all I've gotten is a mention by name and a freakin' pile up!"

 **The final light lit up and with it the thunder of the greatest vehicles ever conceived as they took off through the desert flats while Ozpin watched from one of his screens. "This could be the day I finally get the wheel of power." Ozpin spoke as he raised his arm into the arm and clenched his fist.** **"This time no tie." Ren said as he and Adam pulled further away from the rest before he pressed on the button that activated his nitrox.** **"No tie indeed." Adam said using his booster. "When I win." The other drivers repeated this action and once the first one had reached 300 miles per hour the portal opened and Adam and Ren being the first ones through.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **This part actually confused me for years and I only just googled what it meant as I wrote this chapter** **(1)"Esto es una locura" means "This is crazy"**

 **Also I hid a small clue somewhere in this chapter about a future, non-hotwheels chapter, if you figure it out good for you but don't spoil it for other readers**

 **To answer some reviews**

 **KaiyoSenju: if this arc gets enough positive feedback I don't see why not I've actually got characters lined up for the parts of acceleracers**

 **lastly I'd like to apologize because I said I'd do a chapter a week but school started for me last week and I can now say from experience that senior year is a bitch, however I'm still going to pump out chapters as quick as I can while maintaining quality, I'm not China.** **Until next time, V**


End file.
